


【Smoke×你】好久不见

by Violasgarden



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasgarden/pseuds/Violasgarden





	【Smoke×你】好久不见

　　　　  
　　#没有剧情的小破车  
　　  
　　  
　　当然是这样。  
　　发生得很快，毕竟在出租车上的时候他就已经按耐不住的要抚摸你的腰脊和大腿，隔着白色衬衫黑色蕾丝，久违了的身体浮着轻微的热。所以进门之后会有扔在地上的钥匙和行李包，会有分开大腿把你抱起来的双手，会有急不可耐探入腿间的手指。呼吸凌乱和耳边沙哑的带点辱骂性质，但你知道这是他粗暴的不经思考地表达焦渴与爱的脏话。  
　　他甚至不怎么看路，差点儿撞在门框上。腿间有两根爱抚着的偶尔挤开身体内壁又退出去的手指，你发出的声音他以为是轻笑，下一秒那些声音变成拖长了的呻吟。腿间包裹着他指根，你喊着他的名字，他舔咬你的脖子，他说我马上就让你笑不出来，我的小姑娘。  
　　很快就会有床单上颤抖着的身体和枕头上铺散开的长发，他挺腰用力破开湿漉身体的时候你会颤栗着把他绞紧。丝袜还裹在腿上，内裤被扯成破布被挂在沙发扶手，衬衫被他扯开纽扣颗颗崩裂，前扣的内衣滚动的身体。即使身体里双腿间有坚硬的滚烫的在涨大和耸动，你还是忍不住想起他急红了眼睛扯开腰带和裤链的声音，他一边挺腰把你弄得像痛苦的鱼一样扭动着一边脱掉上衣，然后好了就这样吧，剩下的衣服先别管，让他好好地要你一次。  
　　你神志不清但能听到腰带的金属部分在抖动时轻轻地响，他压低声音在你耳边低声喘息，他很喜欢说话但现在一言不发。他额头的汗水你凌乱的头发，舔吻的动作用力得像是在撕扯，他握住柔软的那部分去吸吮，腹肌上覆盖着线条和热汗，再往下是他不断用力深入你身体的地方。  
　　你弄疼我了詹姆斯。一句话说了好久好久，中间隔着无数个气音和哀求，他置若罔闻，他把你撞疼了，强硬地就着那些汁液破开身体，那个地方太紧了。他咬住你下巴，低声说一句脏话。  
　　你只能把他绞紧，黑色蕾丝之下的大腿止不住地抖震，他抢夺你的亲吻，用力揉捏被他咬得发红的那处身体。他腰上在用力，撑开身体碾压内壁，充实填满甚至撕裂你的身体，他第一次释放出来，被你全部吞了下去。  
　　你抱着他的脖子平复呼吸，还没完呢，这个家伙现在才注意到你的黑色丝袜，他正在用沾了汗水的手心抚摸你。还没完呢，你们多久没见了？多少次隔着话筒，一个在浴室一个在卫生间里，咬住衬衫或者嘴唇，闭上眼睛伸出自己的手，假装那是恋人的抚触，然后在勉强解决之后又觉得平白而无味。  
　　  
　　他留在你身体里的那一部分慢慢地重新充盈了你的腿间，你绞紧双腿试图抚平小腹间烧起来的热。但他握住你的你的膝弯退了出来，他把你的一条腿举高，眯起眼睛仔细端详丝袜上的蕾丝花边，恋人的身体裹在那花边里就像一件精细包装的礼物。  
　　“我记得你不常穿裙子。”詹姆斯慢悠悠地说道，他抓住了你的另一条腿。你在那注视之下动弹不得，紧攥着床单而不是收拢衣襟，现在你没办法遮住自己了，应该裸露给他欣赏的地方没有半点遮蔽。  
　　“你也不喜欢黑色丝袜。”他说道，他低下头舔咬那黑色织物最顶端的蕾丝花边，淤青，红痕和牙印逐渐往腿间延伸，最后他问你，“你怎么了，小宝贝儿？为什么都流出来了？”  
　　他太近了，你居然在这个时候还感到一丝羞耻，他的呼吸落在腿间，落在你渴望着他欢迎着他，需要他凌虐和喂养的地方。那个地方滚热湿漉，你的和他的全都混在一起泥泞不堪。  
　　你好像知道了他想干什么，他的确这样做了。他在舔舐，舌尖在他侵犯过的地方拨弄，他把唾液灌进去，他尝到你的味道。他听到你在哀叫，你喘息着哭喊他的名字，你哀求他，你挺直了双腿，弓起身子往他嘴里送，他又突然离开了。  
　　 “到我这儿来，小美人儿。”他把你抱起来，“来尝尝看，看看你会不会喜欢这个味道。”  
　　她好乖，顺从得甚至像他宠物或者某个小奴隶。他这样想着的时候你已经跪在他面前低下头来，舌头和口腔卷住他，然后舔舐收紧，从下面开始吮吸，用舌尖碾压他的顶端。那味道当然不算好，谁会觉得好呢？但这个时候他要你干什么你都愿意，他是你的恋人，你的欲望和罪恶，他牵着你下地狱你都愿意。  
　　“真不错……我的小美人儿。”他喘息着，他伸手轻轻抚摸你的后脑，然后往你已经湿得不成样子的腿间放了一根手指，他在外围抚摸，揉捏，并没有深入进去。那儿发出黏滞的声音，你在他碰到你的时候就呜咽一声，顺从地把他吞得更深。  
　　“做得好就有奖励。”他这样对你说。  
　　你当然需要那奖励，你急促呼吸着去含住他，舔舐他，收紧口腔，用舌苔去磨蹭那些可能会让他兴奋的地方。“做得真好。”你的男人说道，他把一根手指放了进去，那声音让你快要发疯了。  
　　“继续你的工作，小宝贝。”他像对待宠物一样拍拍你的头顶。一根手指当然不够，你已经尝过更美味的了，你只能把他吞得更深，你试探着抚摸他那让你羞于启齿甚至触碰的一对器官，剐蹭它们后面的那一小点儿皮肤。你抚摸他大腿内侧靠近最热处的那些地方，然后你的腿间突然被撑开，他放进去第二根手指。  
　　“做得真好，小婊子。”他的声音沙哑又粗糙，为了那两根手指你还得继续在他身上卖力，吞下他渗出的气味，舔舐让他舒服得发出喘息的顶端，他那两根手指玩弄你的身体，呼吸声和羞耻的水声混在一起。  
　　“你让我觉得我在捏一个熟透了的果子……”他在你嘴里挺腰，他低头看的时候似乎很满意你现在的样子，顺从又乖巧，如同被豢养，被他用欲望牵在手上。  
　　  
　　你不知道为何你们会如此契合，见面的时间并不长，但你们居然如此满意对方的动作。吞咽的频率刚刚好，两根手指也刚刚好，坚硬的和柔软的，叹息和呜咽，穿进黑发里的手指……被他半强迫地按着吞下他的，顶端戳到喉咙泛起生理性不适，但腿间充盈着聊胜于无的快感，头压下去，下半身却不得已抬高，汁液顺着大腿流淌下来。在某一次舌根和上颚收紧的压迫中，腿间的手指弯曲起来揉捏着深处某个柔软的地方，你被刺激得用吞咽和压迫来讨好他，在他的喘息声里，口腔突然被灌注了某种带着他气味的流体。  
　　他喘息着低头看着你，看着你着喉咙滚动，注视着腿间缓缓滑落的水滴。你当然没有到那个地方，他故意的，他要吊着你，他要你被那股渴望栓在他身上。  
　　他把手指拿了出来，上面沾满了浆汁，他用湿漉漉的那只手抚摸那个地方的周围和腿根。你抬起头来喊着他的名字哀求他，他却说：“不要急，小宝贝。让我想想我们应该怎么玩。”  
　　手指又放了进去，你扭动着腰肢把那两根手指全部吃下去。腹股沟都生着无法消散的热和湿，渴望被施虐和填满，詹姆斯，你的男人，久违的恋人，他是你唯一的指望了。  
　　“求求你。”你轻声说道，你凑近他的脸颊去索吻。这点儿慈悲他还是有的，你们交换着浅吻，你的腰肢他的手指，湿热的某处收缩着挽留他的动作，他太慢了，你抓住了他的手腕，让它们更快，更用力一点。  
　　“詹姆斯。”你含着他的名字，他低头含住你胸前柔软部分的尖端，他为你剥去敞开的衬衫和内衣，他突然收回自己的手指。  
　　不知道发生了什么，你拉高了音调兴奋地尖叫起来，腰肢扭动，大腿发抖，耳边响着男人的喘，你这才意识到，他用力把你撕裂开来，反复挺进，逼入深处。  
　　“你想我死在里面吗，小婊子？”他笑着，嗓音粗哑，眼睛像抢食的狼。你回答不上来，被填充的感觉无与伦比，比手指好多了，比他的吻也好多了。烂熟的水果被捅成香甜的泥，又热又湿，紧紧吸吮，吮住他又凶狠又蛮横的地方，留在里面，全都留在里面，把那个不知餍足的开口堵住，让她没办法再思考其他。  
　　顶端把最深处破开，你扶着他的肩膀，你受不住地闭上眼睛仰头，尽可能地收紧身体，滑腻，滚烫，紧缩蠕动着包围住他，吸吮着紧绞住他。抱着你的男人咬住你胸脯闷哼一声，他捏住你的腰，他的那个地方已经被你浸湿了，他把你往下摁，他很用力地逼开最紧的部位，他在那儿进出。  
　　水声黏滞，从你们混合在一起地方那儿传出来，床铺发出轻微的声音，你的男人在喘息和低声咒骂，你拥抱着他哀求他，呼吸融化在一起，皮肤和头发浸润着他的汗水，身体深处有他的气味和体温在疯狂地入侵。  
　　“好舒服，詹姆斯……快到了……好舒服。”你颤抖着呼喊他的名字，你拥抱着他的脖子，他揉捏着你的胸脯，紧盯着你微微合上的眼睛，那颤抖着张开并不断吐露出妩媚声音的嘴唇。你已经不需要他扶着你了，你的腰肢在某个瞬间学会了不知羞耻与耽于享乐。  
　　如果说你身上还穿着点什么，那可能就是淋漓香汗和汗湿了的黑发，还有他亲吻时留下的痕迹，青紫的淤痕红色的牙印，肩膀脖子和胸脯，别忘了腿间。外面还有暧昧滚烫的空气和绵软含情的呻吟声，他在心里欢呼一声。  
　　“我知道宝贝儿。”他低头吻你，“我知道，你真是美味，我发情的小东西。”  
　　“詹姆斯，詹姆斯——”你听不到他说的话了，腿间挤压吸吮的水声清晰可闻，你仰起头来挺直身体，让他顺势吃下松软躯体尖端的莓果。不知节制的挺进和侵犯延长了高潮迭起时近乎失去意识的刺激感，肌肉抽搐，汁水喷溅，嗓子已经喊哑了，但全身都被腿间的快感勾住，撕扯，意识涣散，收紧四肢。他忍不住搂住你的腰，他把你往下按，从腿间开始把你彻底撕开，填满裂缝，撑开那通往温暖器官的通道，好让你更紧地吞咽着他，更湿润地畅通他的前进。  
　　你抬起头闭上了眼睛，胸前被他咬住了，紧致的身体让他根本忍不住喉咙深处表示赞叹和释放的声音。腿间深处突然有刺激感炸开和崩塌，在四肢神经里流窜，再然后，小腹慢慢传来被灌满的饱涨感。  
　　  
　　腿间还有着些余韵，被狠狠开拓过的地方也留着开裂的感觉。意识回来之后才慢慢听清了呼吸声，他喘息着吻你，意犹未尽地抚摸你的脸颊，抚摸你的脖子，锁骨，肩膀和胸脯，另一只手搂着没有力气了的腰肢。  
　　“美味极了，小姑娘。”他说着，他还在喘息，刚才差点儿让他像个丢脸的小毛孩子一样在发泄的时候放声喊出来。他忍住了，却忍不住去吻你，海岸的妖精，礁石上裸身的塞壬。  
　　你也去吻他，你们交换了一个地摊小说里总会提到的“不带欲望的吻”，然后他问你：“这就够了？”  
　　当然不，你们都不。你滑落到他的胸膛上倚靠着他，温热的身体相互拥抱，手心之下是结实的浸着汗的肌理和正在平息躁动的狂热心脏。  
　　“不够。”你轻声说道，“让我休息一会儿，詹姆斯。”  
　　“当然，陛下。”他低头吻你，“你要我去死我都愿意。”  
　　  
　　你伏在他的怀抱里休憩，合上眼睛之后有点昏昏欲睡。詹姆斯把你放在了床上，他从背后搂抱过来的时候，那坚硬又灼烫的碰到了你的腿根。  
　　你往后靠了一点，任由他抱住你，大腿后侧压在他腿间。  
　　“我的小美人困了吗？”他问道。  
　　“有一点。”你说着回过头来接受了一个吻，你能看出他依旧精神百倍。  
　　“想要更多吗？”他又问，他把你的腿分开，他伸进你双腿之间，他在被他狠狠捅开过的地方的外围缓慢进出，就着之前他灌注给你而现在又满溢出来的东西来润滑，腿根内侧被他搅得黏腻又湿漉。  
　　“你可以直接进来的。”沾上欲望的声音软化下来，你夹紧了大腿让丝袜外面腿根内侧的软肉贴合在他周围。他曾经进入过你的身体给你带来过近乎疯狂和迷幻的感受，现在却只肯在外面触碰。  
　　“这就不好玩了。”他在你耳边轻笑，你枕着他的手臂，他用那只手抚摸你的胸脯，手心里粗糙的茧子让皮肤发热，让你绞紧了双腿蹭他慢慢挺动着的身体。“你看。”他又在笑，“我就喜欢看你现在的样子，宝贝儿，我喜欢极了。”  
　　腿间只传来轻微的舒适感，远远算不上享受，更不说沉溺。你用稍微冷却的大脑思考，一边挺动腰肢配合，一边发出了轻轻的喘息声。他经过那入口处的时候你会眯起眼睛压低腰肢，让顶端从淋漓的凹陷里划过，你会发出入迷了的呼吸声，那热，那渴望和痒……  
　　“詹姆斯——”  
　　“宝贝儿？”他把你的腿分开，他就在入口处剐蹭，来回触碰，他看着你的表情，看着你闭上眼睛又皱起眉头，看着你挺胸渴求他的手心，又扭腰追逐无济于事的抚慰。  
　　“詹姆斯，求求你。”你说道，他搂住你的腰把顶端探了进去，女人吐露着汁水的入口糜软又湿滑，他只享受了一秒钟就退出来了，你来不及挽留他。  
　　他没有说话，他把你的腿分得更开，他用手指揉捏那颗湿透了的凸起，你发出一声延长了的呻吟。  
　　“你叫得我都要硬了，金丝雀。”他还在揉捏，你握住他的手腕扭动着，肌肉收缩开合之间隐着水光，“我得想想怎么好好地玩你。”  
　　“不要这样，詹姆斯。”你求他，“不要这样，操我，求你用力操我。”  
　　“小宝贝儿学会说脏话了。”他还在笑，手指在已经溢出水光的口外慢慢摸。“我真他妈的喜欢你这样跟我说话，给你点甜头。”  
　　他抵在那儿了，他用力撞进去了。你忍不住弓起身子用腿间吸紧了他，你的小腿绕住他的，你扭腰，喘息，让他在你的身体里动，碰到收紧的内壁，破开闭合的通道。  
　　“好紧……小婊子。”他往你臀上打了不轻不重的一巴掌，“给我跪起来，把腿张开。”  
　　好听话，深入她腿间的那坚硬让她乖巧得像宠物的幼崽。被他用欲望驯服，你跪下来，朝他抬起下身，分开双腿。  
　　“再分开一点儿，我可看着你呢。”他又说。  
　　他看着，他看着自己侵犯你的那一部分，当然也看着你需要他满足的那一部分。他看着你腿间，看着吞下他的那湿漉的轻微动着的入口，他看到你如何放荡地跪伏下来朝他展开自己的羞耻感。他还看过你被他弄得直哭，看过你在他腿间极尽谄媚讨好还把他全部吞吃，还看过你哭喊着扭动腰肢享受高潮迭起又不知餍足。贪吃的放荡的小宝贝儿，你还害羞些什么？他还听过你在电话里的水声和喘息呢，就是这样，放开了来和他寻欢作乐，假期只有几天，他可一点儿也不知道风雅，还不如满怀娇媚柔嫩的沉溺下去。  
　　“我要用力操你了。”他说。  
　　他太大，太热，你被他塞满了，你被他顶得连话都说不出来，快感如此熟悉又刺激，你翘起下身张开双腿方便他横冲直撞，没有章法也可以，喂饱你就好了，填饱你腿间饥饿贪婪的欲望就好了，灌满你的身体，占领你的头脑。  
　　他的双手支在你枕头两边，你们的腰默契的相互配合，挺进和紧缩，收回和咬合都舒服极了，他压着嗓子开黄腔，你闭上眼睛发出骨头都要软和下来的动听声音，你用那声音喊他的名字，他想要录下来，现在没这个功夫，待会儿一定要录下来。  
　　“好舒服——”称赞是唯一能够说出口的东西了，腿已经打开到极致舒服得发抖，腰肢软塌下来迎合他侵犯的角度。你自认为人的腿间并不美观，丑陋的器官却如此令人如坠云端。  
　　“爽到了？”他喘息着笑起来，“做得真好宝贝儿。不过……明天早上之前，你不用离开这张床……不，是这个地方。”他说道，“我们还有浴缸，沙发和餐桌，随你尽兴——这就受不住了？”  
　　那股熟悉的吮吸和抽搐又来了，裹住他，紧紧地搅住他，你开始忍不住抬起头来，膝盖发软，轻软地哭叫。  
　　“坚持一会儿，放松，宝贝……”他放慢了速度，他按揉你的小腹，“慢慢来，不用急着这么紧，自己动试试看？”  
　　神智模糊，但能听进去一点儿。他没有再动，你就听话的扭动腰肢，退出来，用腿间缓缓吞吐着他，快的时候如此刺激，慢下来就是抚慰，一寸寸吃饱的感觉如此满足。  
　　“做得很好，乖宝宝。”他抚摸你头顶，“我们已经好几次了，不要急，我会喂饱你的，学着享受——”  
　　你把他吞到最深了，器官的入口那儿，他涨大的顶端他滚烫的形状，你紧紧吞着他，仰起头来发出称赞的一声长长的叹息。  
　　“学得好快。”他说道，还是太紧了，他忍着不射出来把你灌满，“现在，让自己舒服……”  
　　吐出来了一点儿，随着吐出来的还有温热微粘的汁液，你把手伸向腿间，摸到了温热的凸起。  
　　内壁紧紧绞住了他，手上揉捏的动作无法停止，腿间入口的吸吮也根本止不住。他忍不住要顶撞了，那清晰的水声又慢慢地响起来，你能闻到体液的气味，但是管不了那么多，你想要，你想被他侵犯。  
　　“詹姆斯，我想要——”你用力绞紧了他，捏在臀部的手陡然用力，把你捏疼了。  
　　“我现在就把你要个够。”他捅了进去，你已经跪不稳了，你往前软倒下去抓住床单。他捏住你的腰用力顶，无力的身体依旧兴奋，颤抖着发着热吞下他，整根吞下，彻底填满。  
　　你哀求他侵犯你，哀求他虐待你，腿间泥泞着一片狼藉，他不知道那些汁液是他的还是你的，交合的地方湿透了。  
　　积蓄的刺激感崩裂了，你抬起头尖叫。紧紧缩绞的内壁让他忍不住挺腰去享受那快感，然后突然脱出你紧缩着的柔软入口。到处都是，腿间，臀上，黑色丝袜的花边上，你的后背，到处都是，浸透了他的气味。  
　


End file.
